An implanted penile prosthetic is effective in relieving erectile dysfunction in men.
A penile prosthetic typically includes a cylinder that is implanted in each corpora cavernosum of the penis as well as a fluid reservoir and pump and valve mechanisms to move fluid from the reservoir to the cylinder to create an erection in the penis. Other penile prosthetics include a malleable cylinder without inflation fluid. The erectile dysfunction condition is typically a result of reduced or no blood supply to the tissue of the corpora cavernosum leading to the sponge-like tissue of the corpora losing its expanding capability. The lack of blood supply to the corpora cavernosa may be caused by both psychological and physiological reasons and/or as a reaction to medication.
Placement of a cylinder in the corpora cavernosum in a surgical procedure includes dilating the sponge-like tissue of the corpora cavernosum with a Brooks® corporal dilator to form an implant space sized to receive the cylinder.
The above-described penile prosthetics have proven effective in relieving erectile dysfunction in men. However, improvements to penile prostheses would be welcomed by surgeons and patients alike.